xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoruko and Sakurako
Kaoruko (薫子, Kaoruko) and Sakurako (桜子, Sakurako) are twin sisters and college students who become involved with Watanuki and Doumeki after Sakurako invite them to a double date. Kaoruko ﻿Kaoruko is the older twin with a pessimistic nature and lacks self esteem and confidence. She's not outgoing at all and barely talks to people. During the double date, her sister stays at Doumeki's side while Kaoruko spends most of her time talking to Watanuki but keeps her sight on Doumeki. Despite Watanuki encourages her to have a positive attitude which allow her to have more confidence with herself, Sakurako does the contrary and causes her sister to go back to her original attitude. This is why she ends up being a customer in Yuko's Shop. She has an infatuation (crush) on Shizuka Domeki. Sakurako Sakurako is the younger twin who is quite different from her identical sister. She is extremely cheerful, optimistic and outgoing. She thinks very highly of herself and loves her sister very much. Despite her optimistic nature, she is one of the main reasons of her sister's pessimistic nature as she discourages her with her words even though she does it out of concern about her sister's well-being. She also has a crush on Shizuka. Plot Fun With Watanuki and Doumeki The twins first appear in vol. 4 of the manga. Kimihiro Watanuki and Yuko Ichihara see them while they are shopping at the grocery store. They catch Yuko's attention as the younger twin tries to convince the older twin to buy expensive fish. The older twin looks unsure and tells the younger twin that she will just mess it up. A few days later, while Watanuki is on his way to work, he sees the older twin on the sidewalk, looking for something. When he asks her what she lost, she tells him that she lost her contact lenses. Watanuki offers to help the girl look but within a few minutes, the girl says that they will never find it and goes home. The next day, Watanuki and Shizuka are at a restaurant when they are appraoched by the younger twin. At first, Watanuki thinks that it is the older twin and asks her if she finally found her contacts. The younger twin tells them who she really is and notices that Watanuki is the boy that helped her sister the day before. She apologizes for her sister since her sister had forgotten to thank Watanuki and to thank him, she asks him and Shizuka out on a double date with her sister to a movie. When the two twins, Shizuka and Watanuki meet to go to the movies, the younger twin walks ahead with Shizuka, asking him questions and flirting with him, leaving her older sister behind with Watanuki. When Watanuki tries to bring up conversation between him and the older sister, the twin doesn't seem to either care or pay attention but she does seem to stare at Shizuka a lot. Watanuki takes this as a sign that the older likes Shizuka as well but that she doesn't act on her feelings because of her sister. When they get to the theater and are watching the movie, the younger sister sits beside Shizuka and the older beside Watanuki. In the middle of the film, the younger sister gets scared and jumps back, gripping Shizuka's hand and then apologizing innocently. The older sister sees this and mutters: "I don't want to be here. This always happens." When Watanuki hears her, he turns to look at her, she is bleeding from her hairline and onto her face. When they realise this, Shizuka gives the twin his handkercheif so that she can wipe away the blood and the two twins leave so that the older twin can rest at home. The Diagnosis Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Customer Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Humans